


Comfortable

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Stoner Patton [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Use, Janus is only mentioned, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Patton starts to feel a little more comfortable.
Series: Stoner Patton [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenSpookyCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSpookyCookie/gifts).



> I just want to thank the user who I gifted this fic to. I couldn't figure out how else to give credit other than to gift it. I wanna thank them for the puffing puffball nickname. I loved it in their comment and have been trying to figure out how to incorporate it into this series ever since and I finally did it!

Patton sat on the couch listening to music. He had to make dinner soon, but he wasn’t really feeling it. He sank out to his room, grabbing all of his stuff to smoke. He sank out again and popped up in Thomas’ living room. Thomas jumped, but smiled at him when he saw him. Patton gave him a smile small in return. 

“Hey, Pat. What’s up?”

“Um...” 

Patton almost sank out again. This was a bad idea, they accepted it but he shouldn’t need to do it. He doesn’t need to but it does help him relax. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth and looked to the floor. He started to sink out, but Thomas grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up. Patton looked up at him and saw a concerned look. 

“Pat?”

Patton looked down again. 

“Do the others know you’re here?”

Patton shook his head. He had a hand in his pocket, fidgeting with his lighter. 

“Pat, is this about the smoking?”

Patton nodded and held his hand out to show his lighter. 

“Did you wanna smoke?”

Patton looked up and saw nothing but love and acceptance in Thomas’ eyes. He nodded and saw Thomas smile. Thomas led him to the couch and they settled on it. Patton loaded the bowl and lit it, taking a drag. He held it for a minute before blowing the smoke out. He leaned back against the couch and took another drag, blowing it out after a minute. He finally relaxed for the first time in weeks. 

He jumped when he heard the sound of someone rising up. He saw Virgil in his normal spot by the stairs. He sat on the stairs with his hood up, headphones on and music loud enough that Patton could hear it. His breathing was even which was a good sign, but he was also shaking. Patton took another drag before letting it out and walking over to crouch in front of Virgil. Virgil looked at him. Patton slowly reached for the headphones, giving Virgil a chance to stop him. When he didn’t, Patton moved them so they were around the other’s neck. 

“Virge?”

“Janus, Roman, Remus”

Patton then understood. Roman and Remus would sometimes get into arguments over one idea or another, then Janus would step in and try to get them to stop. He tried to be the middle ground, but it didn’t always work. Patton gave him a sympathetic smile and put the headphones back on him, heading back to the couch and sitting down. He took another drag, holding it and releasing it. 

“What’s going on with those three?” Thomas asked once Patton had released the smoke. 

Patton let out a sigh. 

“Roman and Remus are getting better at getting along and working together, but they don’t always agree. This causes them to get into arguments that quickly turn into shouting”

Thomas nodded. 

“Janus, being Janus, will step in and try to be the middle ground. He tries his best to get them to stop, but it doesn’t always work. Sometimes we just have to let them argue until they tire themselves out. It gets to be too much for Virgil sometimes, so he normally just goes to him room and does this” Patton gestured to Virgil. 

“I guess it’s really bad if he had to get out of the mindscape”

Thomas looked at Virgil, then looked at Patton. 

“Is that why you’re here?”

Patton smiled and shook his head. 

“No, I just. I don’t know. I feel… safer? I don’t know if that’s the right word, but it works. I feel more comfortable smoking here than the mindscape. I think that’s a better way to put it”

Thomas nodded and gave him a smile. Virgil then put his headphones around his neck, pausing his music and moving to join them on the couch. He sat next to Patton and curled up against Patton’s side. Patton moved an arm so Virgil could curl up better. They sat like this for a few minutes. Patton then noticed the playlist in the background and gave Thomas a smile. He had put on the playlist he made for Virgil. 

Virgil suddenly looked up at Patton with a questioning look and a stretched out hand. Patton turned the smile toward him and handed him the bowl. Virgil took a drag and held it, coughing when he went to exhale. He took another drag and held it, handing the bowl back to Patton. He exhaled and Patton felt him relax against him. 

Patton continued to smoke, listening to the music. He would occasionally pass it to Virgil, who would take a couple hits and give it back. He was just thinking of cutting himself off when Roman popped up in his normal spot. He let out a sigh of relief when he looked at the couch and saw them all there. 

“I was just looking for you two. I was, um, coming to apologize. The argument between me and Remus was my fault this time” Roman said, his face turning red. 

“It’s alright, Princey” Virgil said, giving him a small smile. 

Roman returned the smile. He then turned his gaze to Patton. 

“I wasn’t there for it, but you know me. It’s ok”

Roman nodded and gave him a smile as well. 

“How long have you been here, Pat?”

“Long enough. I was here about five minutes before Virgil showed up and Virgil’s been here for at least thirty minutes”

Roman nodded. 

“You do realize we did say you could smoke in the mindscape right?”

Patton nodded. 

“I know. I’m just more comfortable smoking here. I don’t know why though”

Roman shrugged and gave him a smile. 

“Well you’re our soft little puffing puffball and we love you no matter what” 

Patton gave him a smile and then Roman sank out. A minute later Remus popped up. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Virgil cut him off. 

“It’s ok, Remus. We forgive you and we’re not gonna send you back to the others”

Remus gave him a small smile and then sank out. Patton took one last drag, holding it for a few minutes and enjoying the burn. He then exhaled and watched the smoke fill the air. He offered the bowl to Virgil, who took it and did two more hits. He handed it back and Patton dumped it before handing it all to Thomas. Thomas smiled at him and took it, placing it on the table beside the couch. Virgil yawned and cuddled into Patton’s side more. Patton chuckled before pushing Virgil off. Virgil gave him a confused look. Patton laid on the couch and then let Virgil lay on top of him. Virgil settled on top of him and was out in a few minutes. Thomas bid them both goodnight and went upstairs. Patton ran a hand through Virgil’s hair, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
